A New World
by stubbendick26
Summary: Kagome has an older sister and they go back to the feudal era to finally rid the world of Naraku. What will Amira do? And how will the other respond to her generous gifts?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome why do I keep having these flashes of the feudal era?" I asked my younger sister. Kagome brushed her black hair that ended in the middle of her back and pulled it into a ponytail, her blue eyes watched my every move. I brushed my thigh length black-blue hair but left it flowing free, my silver eyes bore into her blue ones. We are both natural beauties and muscular from intense training we put ourselves through developing our powers and fighting skills.

"You are remembering our life there. We were not born here but there and now that you are remembering it is time to return." she said as we packed our bags and jumped into the old well at the family shrine. We climbed out and I noticed we were surrounded by Kagome's friends and allies.

"The final battle is upon us and it is time it ends. This is my older sister Amira she has agreed to help us and has gifts for everyone that has helped us but every couple will get an extra gift." Kagome said and I smiled at them.

"I already know who you all are, Kagome and I are reincarnations of the most powerful Mikos in history. Kagome is the reincarnation of Regina younger sister to Midoriko while I am Midoriko's reincarnation. A lot of you will have small decisions to make while others will have difficult decisions to make. Let's start with Inuyasha, it is time for you to decide what it is you truly desire whether it be love or your demon side but you do need to make both decisions before we go to the finally battle." I said watching as the emotions flashed across his handsome face. After a while he looked at Kagome then Kikyo who was standing at the edge of the forest watching and listening.

"Amira I have decided to remain with Kagome and mate her, and I want to stay the way I am." he said and I smiled at him.

"Wise choice fore I know who are soul mates and you have chosen yours, but what is it that you desire now that you made the hardest decision." I asked "Everyone sit we will be here a while, but while I work with the others you might as well make your own decisions on what you truly desire" I added while everyone nodded and sat down thinking.

"All I want is the strength to protect Kagome from anything" he said finally, I nodded and walked over to him. I put my hands on the side of his head and gave him extra strength he needed to protect my sister.

"While I work with the others you two might want to go mate I have a feeling someone might want to join your family" I said, they nodded and took off. "Sesshomaru?" I asked he stood and walked over in front of me and stared at me. "What do you truly desire?" I smiled up at him and he actually grinned.

"All I really need is my left arm" he said and I nodded, I removed his hoari and touched the stump of his left arm, everyone watched as it grew back. He nodded and sat back down with Rin.

"Rin honey, what gift is it that I can give to you?" I asked as I knelt in front of the girl.

"Rin wants to have Sesshomaru as my real father" she whispered in my ear, I stared into her eyes and smiled.

"Very well Rin. Sesshomaru come here please I will need your help to full fill this child's wish." I said as Sesshomaru stepped closer once again and knelt down in front of me. "She wants to become your blood daughter if you agree I will need some of your blood." I said he jerked his head to Rin with a shocked expression on his face, he nodded as he cut his wrist and filled a cup. I put some herbs inside the blood once it was mixed I handed the cup to Rin. "Drink all of it sweetie, Sesshomaru you are going to have to hold her it will be painful for her since she is human." He nodded, I watched as he walked off with Rin in his arms as she started to shake and convulse. "Shippo your next hun" I said as Inuyasha and Kagome came back and sat down in the circle fully mated.

"I want a family again but I want Kagome and Inuyasha as my parents. They took me in when others would have let me die." I nodded at the sweet fox child I held his hand as we walked over to my sister and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, little Shippo's wish is to have you two become his parents. I can do it but I will need both of your blood" I said they looked at each other then at Shippo, Inuyasha nodded and filled a cup half way with his blood then handed it to Kagome who did the same while tears of joy ran down her face. I handed the cup to Shippo after the herbs were added. I watched as he drank it and fell asleep as the change over took him. I handed him to Kagome while Inuyasha watched his new mate and son. "Miroku what do you desire?" I asked as he stood and walked over to me.

"I desire to rid my life and family of this curse in my right hand for good" he said I grabbed his hand and took off the beads everyone gasped as I laid my hand over the wind tunnel and it disappeared for all time. I was soon crushed in a hug from Miroku then he walked over and sat down next to Sango.

"Sango, what do you desire?" I asked and she had a look of desperation on her face.

"I want my brother free of Naraku and to live the life he was suppose to" she said with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her then closed my eyes, soon the body of Kohaku was laying in front of me. I flipped the boy and took the shard out and handed it to Kagome. I flipped him back over and put my hands on his head and over his heart and concentrated on removing his horrible memories.

"The shard was just keeping him under Naraku's control so I didn't have to bring him back to life and I removed those horrible memories of him killing his family and many others. The last thing he will remember is going on his first mission but nothing after that." I said as Miroku came over and picked up the still unconscious boy. "Koga what is it you desire?" I asked he stood in front of me and grinned.

"I want my tribe members back" he said I nodded and closed my eyes. A minute later the tribe members that were viciously murdered were standing behind him grinning wolfy grins.

"Ayame what do you desire?" I asked looking at all the new families.

"I want my lands and everyone I lost back, I lost almost everything thanks to Naraku" she said and I stared at her. I had thought for sure she was going to ask for Koga's heart. I shrugged then closed my eyes a moment later I looked back at her.

"It is done when you return home everything will be as it was before Naraku" I said looking around making sure I didn't miss anybody, I nodded satisfied I had planned on dealing with Kikyo after everyone else was taken care of. "Kagome I know you want something from me what is it?" I asked looking at her, she stood handing Shippo to Inuyasha and walked over to me when she was standing in front of me she whispered.

"I want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to get along like real brothers should" I stared at her then glanced at the brothers.

"I will only be able to talk to them but let me get the couples out of the way first." I said she nodded then went back to her family. I walked over to Koga and his tribe members. "Koga and Ayame it is time for me to give the soul mates their gifts." I said smiling when they stared at each other then me, we walked into the middle of the circle and I smiled at them. I put my hands on each of the heads and smiled.

"Koga!" Koga jumped and turned around and raced across the field to his parents and a younger brother no one knew about. "Ayame!" she turned and cried as her parents came towards her. We all watched the reunion for a while then I got back to my gifts. "Miroku, Sango" I said and they came forward a little frightened by what I might do for them. I did the same thing and smiled when their names were called. Sango cried as she raced to her mother and father and held on tight, Miroku smiled and jumped when his father laid a hand on his shoulder. We all smiled as Miroku let the tears fall. "Inuyasha Kagome" they looked up at me then stood, I laid my hands on their heads and smiled at them. Inuyasha turned around and hugged his mother while Kagome grew excited and hugged her family and father who was brought from the future. "Sesshomaru I know you have not found your soul mate yet but I have" I said as Kagura appeared behind him with her beating heart in her chest. "Kagura you are free of Naraku and I have brought you here to introduce you to your soul mate and new daughter. Can you take care and protect this little one as one of your own?" I asked watching her closely.

"Yes thank you for this chance to be free and have my own family." she said I nodded.

"Go mate then return I two more gifts to give but I will need you here Sesshomaru" I said and he nodded taking off with Kagura.

"Kikyo" I called everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "There is a bit of a difference with your gift because of your constant betrayals and lies you get two choices. You can have your dream of living like an ordinary woman with no miko powers and no memories of Inuyasha and the others or you can go to hell alone" I said staring at her, she glared back at me.

"I want to go to hell with Inuyasha" she said through gritted teeth.

"That will not happen he has a family now besides you broke the promise he made to you when you tried to kill my sister then let innocent people die because of that jewel you gave to Naraku. I know all about it you see Kagome and I can share everything that has happened without anyone knowing about it, and I saw everything." I said glaring at her. I felt her aura rise up and I pushed it back down. "You might think you are more powerful than Kagome but your not and you sure as hell no where near my power level so what is you decision" I asked one last time.

"I will live like an ordinary woman" she said thinking I would let her stay in Edo to torment Inuyasha but she was dead wrong. I put my hand on her head, I pushed Kagome's soul back to her, I stripped Kikyo of all her spiritual powers then her body disappeared after receiving new life.

"I have sent her to a village in the states, she will never hinder anyone ever again" I said smiling at my sister and her family a feeling of dread come over me. I was about to resurrect my soul mate with his former lover already here. I looked over at all the families as they talked and the children ran in circles playing. I looked over at Sesshomaru and Kagura as they returned from mating.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha" I called they came towards me. "Sit please" they both sat down in front of me. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha it is time to become a family. You two have no reason to hate one another. Inuyasha you have always cared for your brother he was the only family you had left before now that's why you could never really hurt him. Yes you did take his left arm but how long did it take to get over that guilt." I asked and he looked at me and then his brother.

"I'm still not over it" he said looking at the ground.

"Sesshomaru you cared for your brother that's why you could never kill him or his friends and you secretly protected as he grew. It is time this pretending to hate one another ends you both now have your own families that get along why not let them grow together" I said and they both stared at me then at each other nodding. I stood up and turned them towards the opening of the field as their father came into view. "My last gift to give enjoy your new families, by the way the slayer village is fixed, everyone has their own homes in Edo waiting for them. Kaede will show you which homes are whose." I said then walked back a little as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha embraced their father, when Izyori walked to Toga I turned away and sat down away from the group and leaned against a tree.

"Amira what are you doing over here? Come and visit with your new family" Kagome said as she sat down next to me.

"I was thinking of the final battle. And I'm avoiding my soul mate and his ex wife or wife whatever" I said as I watched the children run around in front of us.

"Amira you can't sit here and expect him to come to you I mean look he he's avoiding her" she said as I glanced up and grinned when I realized she was right. Izyori was always greedy and needy. I watched as walked away, I looked up when I felt something coming towards the children I jumped to my feet, "Children go to your parents" I yelled they ran to their families. I pulled my purifying swords out of thin air and rushed a large bear demon, I cut it's head off and grinned. I walked back to the others and smiled at Toga, "Welcome back" I whispered in his ear then looked at the others. "We rest tonight then set out first thing in the morning Naraku will die by the end of the week" I said then walked away. I went to my own hut and fell asleep, at dawn I awoke and I could hear arguing I growled low in my throat and stepped out to find Inuyasha arguing with his mother.

"What on earth is going on so early?" I asked as Inuyasha turned to me and smiled, he hugged me and grinned when Kagome joined us soon we were surrounded. I noticed Toga came out of the hut right next to mine and he smiled at me.

"My mother wants to go with us on our journey" Inuyasha said I turned and looked at him then stared at his mother.

"Why?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"I want to be with my son and my Toga" she responded, I glanced at Toga and he was glaring at her.

"You are not coming, you have no fighting skills and we can not and will not watch over you like a child" I said moving away from Inuyasha and picked up my nephew smiling at him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can't do or go?" Izyori yelled and I glanced at her.

"Well this is Toga's pack since he is the strongest male, but I am the strongest female so my decisions are to be followed just like his. He is the alpha male and I am the alpha female. Plus your own son said no" I said, I put Shippo down and watched him run off with Rin and Jaken.

"Toga?" she asked with a pitiful look on her face.

"Her decisions are the same as mine would've been the answer is no Izyori" he said then walked over to me and whispered "we need to talk" I nodded. We started packing up and left a very angry Izyori behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amira?" Kagome called I turned and looked at her, she looked a little upset and confused. We were walking towards the West looking for Naraku. I walked back towards her and stared into her eyes.

"What is it little sister?" I asked she glanced up at Inuyasha and looked back at the ground rather quickly.

"I want to make sure I'm not pregnant before the final battle, I know the other women have been sleeping with their men but I don't want to hurt a baby if I'm carrying" she said in a whispered voice and I nodded.

"It is a good idea to make sure none of you girls are carrying before we face Naraku for the final time. Sango, Kagura come here please" I called to the other women. I knew my job as alpha female was to take care of the other females in our little pack.

"What is it Amira?" Kagura asked watching Kagome as was Sango.

"I want to make sure none of you are carrying a child before we go up against Naraku." I said as I put my hand on Kagome's stomach closing my eyes and searched. Finding nothing I did the same to the other girls and smiled. "You guys are safe to continue traveling with us none of you are fertile until the end of the month." I said smiling as the girls went back to their mates. I moved back to Toga and smiled as we continued our journey.

"What were you girls doing?" Toga asked after a while of silence.

"Kagome was worried that she was pregnant and wanted to make sure so I checked all the girls. I didn't want any of them fighting if they were pregnant but none of them are and aren't fertile till the end of the month" I said smiling when the other men stopped and stared at their girls then continued walking after hearing none of them were pregnant.

"That was a good decision. Why were avoiding us after you resurrected me?" he asked and I glanced at Kagome then back at him.

"Like I told the others before I resurrected you I know who soul mates are and who they belong to. I couldn't stand by and watch as my soul mate interacted with his wife after returning from the dead" I said then moved up to Sesshomaru and Kagura and smiled at the children as they played on top of AhUn. The rest of the day was slow and I avoided being alone with Toga as he thought about what I had told him. When evening finally fell we were all tired and Toga called to us to stop and set up camp.

"Amira I want to talk to you" Toga said as I helped laid the children down for bed after dinner.

"Alright" I said then followed him a bit away from the camp and smiled up at him.

"Were you trying to tell me that we are soul mates?" he asked staring at me and I nodded. "Well you need to know that Izyori is not my wife we were never married or mated. So you have nothing to worry about with her, she has always been greedy and extremely needy. I care for you not her." he added, I looked over to the pond we were standing in front of and watched as fish jumped out of the water then back in.

"Maybe but she does not believe that, the only thing going on in her mind is how she is going to get you back in her bed and even convince you to marry her. I will not destroy the family Inuyasha has wanted and needed for so many years." I said turning and headed back towards camp but stopped and said over my shoulder "If you can get her to understand that you don't love her and Inuyasha excepts us then I will be willing to be with you in all tense and purpose." I headed back to camp and laughed at Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree branch holding Kagome who looked terrorified. Inuyasha looked down at me and smiled, I nodded at him then leaned against a tree and went to sleep. I woke to Shippo and Rin laughing I looked over at them and watched when I noticed they were up to something. They went to their parents and dumped ice cold river water on top of their fathers heads, I burst out laughing when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screamed then chased the children around the camp then collided with each other. They looked at one another then laughed at their selves. I shook my head then helped the women cook breakfast. I noticed Toga was watching me closely then pulled Inuyasha to the side and talked to him. I felt a strong demonic aura behind and a glanced over my shoulder and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Can I talk to you a minute Amira?" he asked, I nodded and followed him, he stopped beside Kagura and she smiled at me. "I know you and my father are soul mates but why are you avoiding him?" he asked and I stared at him.

"Because Izyori is still attached to him, when he tells her he doesn't love her and we are excepted by you and Inuyasha then I will be happy with him." I said glanced towards Toga who was now laughing with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why would you want or need our approval?" he asked, I looked back at him and grinned.

"Because you just got your father back after 200 years and I don't want to come between family. I love your father but you two are his sons and I don't want to cause problems." I said smiling at him.

"I understand and I have no problem with you, after all you gave me my wife, daughter and arm. And I think you would make an excellent mate for father and I'm sure Inuyasha has said the same." he said but we both jumped when a new voice came from behind us.

"I already gave my consent. Amira no matter what my mother says my father does not love her, I'm sure he did at one time but not anymore. He knew there was something special about you and has been asking many questions about you to Kagome." Inuyasha said and we all turned and watched as Toga talked to Kagome and they were laughing.

"That's never a good thing" I said staring at the back of Kagome's head.

"Don't worry so far I have not heard any embarrassing stories." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. I shook my head and said "Thanks guys I'm glad you approve of me and your father" I walked back to the fire and smiled as Kagome was telling Toga about a bully I took care of to protect her and our younger brother.

"The boy was horrible always taking our money, hitting me and Sota, until one day he made the mistake of doing it in front of Amira. Amira punched the kid in the nose and he ran away crying then his father came over and started yelling at her. She just stood there and looked at him like he was crazy then informed of all his son was doing to me and Sota who was only two at the time. The man became so enraged, he apologized for his son then began to drag his son home. That kid never bothered us again" Kagome said and I shook my head laughing at the poor kid's face when his father turned on him.

"So your protective?" Sango asked as she sat down next to her father and mother.

"She became over protective after the accident but I am all she has left" Kagome answered, I looked up at her then stood and walked away. I sat down in the meadow beside the children and watched them play.

**At Camp**

"What accident Kagome? You never told me about an accident" Inuyasha said watching me and I put my head down.

"Both our families were going to a picnic at the park. We never made it, both our parents were killed instantly so was Sota, Amira barely survived she still has the scar on her left side where a piece of metal was lodged near her heart. She has been been very protective of me since then." I said looking up at everyone.

"Why did she only bring your family back and not her own when she gave everyone their gifts?" Toga asked watching where Amira disappeared.

"She believes her parents died to protect the rest of us and she is right. Her father threw himself over me and her while her mother covered Sota and her sister." I said smiling at Inuyasha as he held me.

"Now I understand why she was so protective of everyone and making sure we all had our soul mates to keep us from being lonely and distracted by the possible of our mates out there for us to find." Sesshomaru said looking towards the children who were now laughing.

"Yes, she wants everyone to be happy even if she has to sacrafice her own happiness to make it happen." I said smiling at the thought of my older sister being happy one day soon. But a scream stopped all thoughts as we rushed to the meadow where the children were and my sister.

**Back at the meadow**

I watched as the children tormented Jaken and laughed at the poor imp as Rin jumped on his head while being chased by Shippo. I stood up to go back to the camp when I felt a demonic aura coming towards us, I looked around but saw nothing. I glanced up and there was a demon riding on what looked like a crane, he was standing there watching the children then headed towards them. I rushed forward knocking them out of the way but was grabbed in the process. I threw a purified beam at him then fell off the crane and landed near the children Rin screamed as I tried to sit up. I glanced around as the field was filled with my friends and family. The demon took off as I lowered a barrier I threw up when I landed. Toga and Kagome were at side in an instant, I smiled as Kagome healed my wounds but my shoulder was dislocated and I would have to ask Toga to fix it.

"Toga my shoulder is dislocated" I said he nodded, he grabbed my arm and pulled until the sickening pop was heard. "Thank you" I whispered he nodded again and helped me to my feet. "I think we should have the children, Jaken, and the slayers with the exception of Sango take the children to the Western castle to keep them safe. That demon was after the children and the slayers will be added protection." I said looking at the children's fathers and they nodded.

"I believe you are right, we will travel with them. AhUn can not carry all five people plus I believe Miroku's father will be able to help as well in protecting them. I will be able to give the orders when we arrive" Sesshomaru said and actually smiled at me.


End file.
